1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for inserting additional data into an image file in an electronic device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for inserting additional data using a header within an image file.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) is a technology standard for compressing data such as photos and still images in order to more efficiently transmit the data. Though JPEG is a lossy compression type technology standard, JPEG provides relatively high quality for its compression rate and has a variety of applications. JPEG is currently used in a variety of fields such as a web, digital cameras, and portable terminals.
Generally, an image compressed using JPEG includes additional data related to the image together with data of the image itself according to an Exchangeable Image File (EXIF) policy. For example, in the case where an image of a JPEG format is a still image shot by a camera, the image includes shooting option data such as data of the camera that has shot the image, a shooting date, an image size as well as image data for the still image.
As described above, since a conventional JPEG image additionally stores only EXIF data, only one Application specific data header (APP Header) of sixteen APP Headers, which are application spaces existing within the JPEG image, is used and the other APP headers are not used.
Therefore, there emerges a necessity of providing a more convenient function to a user using the unused APP Headers existing within the JPEG image.